Last Wish
by Healing Spirit
Summary: Yami finally found his past, but he has to leave soon in 2 weeks. Everyone agres to go on a camping trip before he leaves. But Tea doesn't seem too excited. YamiTeaYugi (plot turn)
1. Default Chapter

A new story! I'm on a roll! Anyway, this takes place when they defeat Marik, if they ever do. If not, just pretend they did. 

Warning*

The ending is very sad.

Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Finally Found Past 

"Yami! Yami are you okay?"

Tea frantically ran toward Yami, followed by Joey, Tristen, Kaiba and Mokuba. Yami looked up to see his friends running towards him and stood up, holding out his arms. Tea whipped away her tears as she ran into Yami's arms, hugging him and sobbing into his shirt.

"Oh Yami, I thought the most terrible things happened to you and Yugi, terrible things…" she choked between tears. Yami smiled at her concern and hugged her back. They both then heard a snicker and then a laugh and Tea broke away from Yami's embrace, blushing furiously. Joey and Tristen also ran toward Yami and were patting his back and telling him what a good job he did. 

"Ya finally defeated Marik! Wow! I 'ought he'd never go away," laughed Joey and Tristen joined in after wards. Kaiba sneered and crossed his arms.

"Babies," he mumbled under his breath. Mokuba smiled at the reunited friends and soon joined in after.

Finally, after many min. of crying, laughter and joy, Yami stepped up and cleared his throat. Everyone looked up at him with curious looks in their eyes. Yami smiled slightly and looked at everyone. 

"My friends, I am so happy to be reunited with everyone, but," he looked down at his hands on his sides, "I have an announcement to make." Everyone looked confused but politely waited for him to finish. 

Yami smiled broadly and continued, "I have finally found the answers to my past and I am finally free!" he said as a small glow surrounded his body and the millennium puzzle. He was slowly lifted into the air and suddenly a bright flash of light appeared from the millennium puzzle that nearly blinded everyone, so that they all shielded their eyes with their arms. 

When it stopped, they looked up and saw Yugi standing there, looking confused. 

At his side was Yami, but was not wearing his usual blue outfit, but was wearing a purple cape that matched his bare tan chest, a golden, round necklace, white baggy pants, colorful shoes, gold bracelets on both his arms and of coarse the millennium puzzle hung around his neck.

Everyone stood rooted to the spot, eyes wide, mouths hanging open. Finally Tea spook,

"Y- Yami? How- how did you do that? You and Yugi now have your own bodies!"

After her, Joey and Tristen broke out of their stare and ran over to him once more, this time congratulating him on finding out his past, getting his own body, etc. Kaiba and Mokuba both just stood there.

"Seto? Does this mean that Yami is leaving?" asked Mokuba.

Kaiba blinked at what Mokuba had just said and grinned.

'Finally, Yami will be gone and once again, I will be the world champion.' He thought.

"Yes, it does," he replied, trying his best to sound sad. Mokuba looked down at his feet.

"Oh."

Tea was thinking the same thing as Mokuba and suddenly stopped dancing around.

"Yami?"

She walked up to where he, Tristen, Joey and Yugi stood. Yami looked up at her. 

"Yes?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Well," she swallowed, "Does this mean that you have to leave?"

Joey, Yugi and Tristen all looked at Yami for his answer. However, he just looked down at his hands. He sighed. 

"Yes, I will have to leave soon," he said, a hint of sorrow in his deep voice.

Yugi gasped.

"Really? Why?" he asked with those big puppy dog eyes. Tea was on the verge of tears. She looked away, trying to hide from Yami's crimson purple gaze staring at her. Yami looked away from her and looked at everyone else. He noticed how everyone (except Kaiba) now had a look of pain and grief on their usually cheerful faces. 

"Please everyone, don't cry. I'll stay for 2 weeks and then I'll leave."

Tea and Yugi at him with tear stained eyes. Joey and Tristen's faces lit up and smiled.

"Okay, come on everybody! Let' make dise 2 weeks the most fun Yami ever had in his' entire life'!" Joey shouted. Everyone (except Mokuba, Tea and Kaiba) cheered. Tea smiled and whipped her tears away with her sleeve. 

Yami smiled. 

But inside, he was crying.   


	2. Let's Go On A Trip!

**Thank you all of the reviewers! Surprisingly, everyone seemed to like "Last Wish" better then my other stories. Hmmmmm?**

**This chapter and the next one took a LLOONNGG time to type! So please review, please? Oh, and I think in the 4th chapter, it'll be Yugi/Tea/Yami. But it'll still be Yami/Tea. (ALWAYS! ^-^)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. **

**Oh, one more thing, this and the next chapter is more like humor. Okay?**

Let's Go On A Trip! 

Everyone was at Yugi's house. (Joey, Yugi, Tea, Tristen and Yami) The boys were in the living room, watching TV while Tea was in the kitchen, fixing up something to eat. Yugi, Joey and Tristen were sitting on the couch and Yami was leaning against the wall beside the couch. 

They were watching a football game and Joey and Tristen were making hooting sounds and cheers whenever their favorite team scored or was close. When their team won, they cheered so loud that Yami and Yugi covered their ears with their hands, making pained faces.

 They stopped when they heard Tea's voice shout to them. 

"Hey guys! If you yell one more time I swear I'm gonna-" they heard a knife slam down on a board.

Joey and Tristen gulped.

Yugi giggled and Yami smirked. Tea came out from the kitchen, balancing brownies, cookies, cake, chips, soda and juice on her hands, head and arms.

"Wow!" Everyone gasped. Tea smirked at their reaction. 

"What?"

Everyone was speechless as she set down the snacks on the coffee table in front of them. They still stared at her. She frowned.

"Guys, you're starting to freak me out."

Yugi spoke, "We're sorry, we just couldn't believe how talented you are," he said with awe in his voice. Tea smiled.

"Why thank you guys that's flattering, yes, I have worked very hard on my dancing."

The boys then realized the food sitting on the coffee table. They suddenly all dove for the food, or should I say Joey and Tristen dove for he food while poor Yugi was crushed and got nothing but crumbs. Yami was still staring at Tea attentively and only Yugi noticed it. He decided to question him about it later. Tea frowned when she saw that all the food was gone and Yami and Yugi didn't even get a little. 

She walked over to her purse which was on the dresser right beside her and slowly walked over to Joey and Tristen with the words 'you are so dead' written all over her face. The two boys cowered under her stare. They knew never to anger a woman. Especially this one. She raised her purse and…

SLAP!

"Ow!"

SLAP!

"Have Mercy!"

SLAP! 

"Please!"

SLAP!

"Ow! Please!"

SLAP!

It went on and on and on. Yugi and Yami looked on with satisfaction. Leave it to Tea to teach them a lesson. "I just don't want to get her angry," Yugi whispered to Yami. "You got that right!" They snickered. Finally, Tea stopped and looked evilly at the two helpless boys in front of her. 

"Well? Have you learned your lesson?" she asked, hands on hips.

"Y-Yes." "Yeah, w-we-we won't d-do it again."

She smiled. "Good. Now behave while I go make some more." With a toss of her hair, she went back into the kitchen. Joey and Tristen stared after her, not daring to make a sound until she was out of earshot.

"Yugi! Yami! How come you guys didn't' come help us?" Joey shouted at them.

"Yeah! I never knew girls could hit so hard. I mean look at them! We boys should not cower under girls!"

Tea popped her head out from the kitchen and said in a low voice, "Be afraid, be very afraid…Ha Ha Ha Ha He He Ha He He *cough***** Ha He Ha *cough***** *cough*" She stopped laughing and broke into a coughing fit. Yami laughed and Yugi giggled.

Tristen and Joey looked like they had seen the grim reaper himself and looked slowly towards Yugi and Yami. The two quickly got on their knees and pleaded for them to help them.

"Please! We don' want to die!"

"Yeah! We have our whole future ahead of us!"

Yugi laughed.

"Oh yeah? What futures?"

"Well, I'm supposed to die in a motorcycle accident when I'm 18." Joey, Yami and Yugi all looked at Tristen. 

"Wha'?" Joey asked. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Okay fine. We'll help, but we cannot guarantee that she won't kill us also."

At this Yami looked horrified.

"Uh, I don't think Yami wants to die either."

Tea walked out from the kitchen balancing another round of snacks. Joey and Tristen quickly moved out of the way and Tea walked over to Yugi and Yami.

She set the snacks down on the table in front of them.

"Here you go," she smiled. 

"Thank you Tea!" Yugi said and started wolfing down the food. Everyone looked at him wide eyed and he looked up, food all over his face and laughed nervously.

Later*

"Alright guys, sorry but I have to go. I have a piano lesson at 8:00 today," Tea said, getting her purse, dance bag and jacket. 

"Awwww. Why?" Yugi asked, putting on his puppy dogface. Tea smiled and said, "Nice try, but it's already 7:30 and it takes 20 min. to get there."

Yugi looked disappointed and stared down at his feet. Tea smiled and bent down to kiss him on the cheek. He blushed and looked away. Joey and Tristen started snickering and whispered to each other about 'the wedding'. Yami was getting angry though he didn't know why. 'What? Why am I feeling angry?' He pondered to himself but snapped out of it when Tea said goodbye to everyone.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow and we'll start planning the trip."

The boys all looked confused.

"Trip?" Yugi asked curiously.

Tea smiled. "Yeah, trip. I was thinking of camping in Maine or we could go to Florida."

"Wait a sec', who said we're going on a trip," Joey asked.

"Well, we wanted Yami to have the greatest last 2 weeks with us remember?"

Everyone understood now. "Oh, yeah."

"So, I thought we could go a trip since we have 2 weeks off for winter vacation."

Yugi smiled. "Yeah, I think a trip is a great idea." 

Everyone piped in and they all agreed to meet at Yugi's house to decide where to go."

"Hey? Why don't we invite all our other friends too?" Tristen asked.

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea! Just not Bakura, because he might go physco on us," laughed Joey.

Tea laughed too. "See ya everybody!"

"See you!"

"Goodbye Tea," Yami said in his smooth, deep voice.

 Tea blushed slightly. She had the biggest crush on him since like forever. But, he didn't love her back. And now he was going to leave. She couldn't bare to even think about it.

"Goodbye Yami….."


	3. Getting Ready

I'm baaaaaaaaack! I know, what am I doing back with another long chapter? Well, vacation is coming soon and I want to update as much as I can before school starts again. When school does, I'll try to update frequently. I can't guarantee to update everyday but, I'll try if I don't have too much homework. Just to warn you, I of my fics are going to be very long, I can tell. 

Don't worry! Next chapter is going to have romance!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. **sniff **Don't have to remind me!

Getting Ready 

Tea slipped on a light baby blue skirt (a little bit above her knee) and a blue/peach/brown stripped turtleneck shirt and a light beige sweater. She took her keys, jacket and purse and headed downstairs, leaving a note to her parents in case they come home saying she was going to Yugi's house. She opened the refrigerator and took out a can of cat food.

"Fluffy!" she called.

 From behind the bamboo plant in the living room came out a small black kitten with a white chest and white paws, it's tail straight up in the air. Tea smiled. If his tail is straight up in the air that meant that he's happy. She took the can opener and gave Fluffy some food. She petted the small kitten and stood up.

"Bye Fluffy! I'm going to come back later to pack up and then we'll go on a camping trip!"

She closed the door gently and walked toward Yugi's house, which was just down the block.

Meanwhile* 

"Hey Yami."

"Yes Yugi?"

"Why were you staring at Tea yesterday?"

Yami smiled at Yugi's curiosity.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I have a right, right?"

"Ummm…" he said trying to think of a reason. 'I don't know myself.'

Yugi went up to him and crossed his arms. He stood on his toes to look Yami straight in the eye.

"Yami, come on. You know you can tell me."

Yami closed his eyes, wishing with all his heart that someone would interrupt. Luckily, the doorbell rang. He sighed with relief. Yugi looked disappointed and went to answer it. Yami collapsed on the couch and took a deep breath in and out.

At The Door* 

Yugi opened the door to see Tea standing there with a flushed face, smiling when she saw him. He blushed. 'Wow! She looks very beautiful.'

"Yugi?" Yami called from the other room. "Who is it?"

Yugi snapped out of his daze and called back, "It's Tea!"

He looked back at her and continued staring.

Tea looked at him strangely and shivered as a cold breeze blew on her delicate soft skin.

"Uh, Yugi? Can I come in? It's freezing," she said to him while cupping her cheeks.

"Huh? Oh! Right!" he blushed. "Come in."

"Thanks," she said as she came in and shut the door behind her, rubbing her hands together.

"Do you want a cup of hot chocolate?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks," she smiled, "that sounds great." 

Yugi nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Tea walked into the living room to find Yami lying on the couch in a black jacket, white t-shirt and blue flare jeans. 'He looks very handsome in that outfit.' She then blinked and blushed when she realized what she was thinking.

Yami noticed her come in and sat up and moved over.

"Sit down," he offered, referring to the seat next to him. She blushed and kept her face down, bangs covering her blue eyes. Yami smirked and stared at her. She was really starting to feel uncomfortable and gripped her purse even tighter. 'I don't get this; I was always able to control my feelings when I was around him in duelist kingdom and battle city. Why not now?' She looked at him from the corner of her eye and saw that he was sitting cross-legged, arms folded, looking at her strangely. She looked down again, scowling at herself. 'Ohhhhh, where is Yugi with that hot chocolate?'

Meanwhile, In the Kitchen* 

Yugi opened the refrigerator and took out the carton of milk. He thought about what happened at the door when he opened it for Tea. 'What was I thinking? I mean, I know I secretly love her but, why can't I control these reactions now?'

He was so into thought that he didn't hear the doorbell ring.

In The Living Room* 

Tea looked down at her fingers placed on her dress. As she straightens it out, the doorbell rang. Desperate to get out of her situation, she quickly got up.

"Don't worry Yugi! I'll get it."

At the sound of her voice Yugi shot up quickly and saw Joey and Tristen enter from the front door. He sighed and decided to think later when he them realized that he didn't make Tea any hot chocolate yet and since the guys are here, he might as well makes a cup for everyone. But with Tea's he made it with extra care.

"Hey Joey! Hey Tristen! Come in!" 

"Thanks Tea," Joey and Tristen entered the room and ran over to the couch. Yami was quick and moved out of the way before he was crushed. He got up and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. Tea closed the front door and went to go check on Yugi.

'Oh no! She's coming' Yugi panicked and finished up the 5 cups of hot chocolate he was making. Tea walked in and saw Yugi trying to balance them on a large silver platter. She smiled and went over.

"Here, let me help," she said as she lifted the platter off of Yugi's hands.

He was blushing so bad you could almost see steam coming out of his ears.

Tea noticed this and cocked her head slightly to the right.

"Are you okay Yugi?"

"Um,yeahI'mfineofcoarseI'mfinewhatmadeyouthinkIwasn'twhyI'masdandyascanbehahanoneedtoworryaboutme," he laughed nervously in the end and blushed.

Tea raised an eyebrow but shrugged. She rearranged the cups into a neat circle and balanced the platter skillfully in one hand, walking into the living room. Yugi sighed and followed her into the living room. 

'That was close.' He thought.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang again. 

"I'll get it!" Tristen yelled from the other room. Yugi sighed and signaled Tea to go on while he went into the kitchen to make more hot chocolate.

He heard from the other room, "Oh, hi Serenity, Mai and Rebecca." 

10 min. later*

When they Yugi walked into the living room, the first thing that happened was a little blond haired girl rushing toward him, squealing his name.

"YYYYYYUUUUUUUGGGGGIIIIIIIII!"

Rebecca came running toward him, making the cups of hot chocolate going flying into the air and spilling all over the floor. Luckily, only 1 cup hit the floor, thanks to Tea magnificently great reflexes. Unfortunately, she only has 2 hands. 

"OOOOOHHHHHH! YUGI! I'm SSSSSSOOOOO SSSSSORRRRYYY!" she made a big puppy dogface and sniffled. Yugi, being the sweet guy that he is, said it's okay and that he will clean it up.

"No! Let Tea clean it up instead!" Rebecca whined.

Tea fumed and nearly crushed the two cups in her hands into pieces.

 Yami and the others all stopped what they were doing and watches the scene going on before them.

"Oh no," Yugi stammered, "I-I'll clean it-"

"No it's okay Yugi. **I'LL** clean it up," Tea glared at Rebecca while she walked out of the room to get a rag.

"Okay!" Rebecca squealed and rushed over to the sofa, dragging poor Yugi along with her. Yami, Joey, Tristen, Serenity and Mai were all drinking the hot chocolate that Tea bought over. 

"Hey, what happened' ova ther' ?" Joey asked.

"Oh, nothing," Rebecca stated, taking her cup and drinking some. She offered Yugi some from her cup but he shook his head furiously, saying, "No! I mean, no thank you."

 Tea came in with the rag and started cleaning the mess of chocolate on the rug. After 10 min, it was clean. After she put the rag back, Tea calmly gave Yugi a new cup of hot chocolate that she made while she was in the kitchen and took her cup which had extra chocolate powder in it, extra marshmallows, was extra creamy and was poured into a white cup with beautiful drawings of birds, fish and dragons all around the cup. She smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' to Yugi who was sitting beside Joey and Rebecca. Yugi blushed and forced himself to look away. Joey thought that she was saying 'thank you' to him and mouth 'what'. Tea just shook her head at him and mouthed 'nothing'. Rebecca looked furious.

"Okay, so where do you think we should go?" Serenity asked.

"I dink that we should go to Hawaii," Joey said and jumped up and started doing the luau. Everyone laughed as Tristen joined him and they did hilarious display of dancing and kept on making weird noises that they guessed were music.

When they finished dancing, Tristen said, "Hawaii's a good idea, but I want to go to Texas," he went to the front door, got a cane and pretended that that was a horse and he was a cowboy. He started to 'gallop' around the room saying stuff like "Ye- haw!" and "On little lady!" Everyone cracked up again and Joey went and got a cane and joined him.

When the fun stopped because Joey accidentally tripped on a footstool and landed on Mai, Yugi said, "Nice suggestion, but I really want to visit New York." Joey and Tristen looked at him strangely. 

"What? What do you want me to imitate?"

Before Joey or Tristen makes any stupid suggestions, Tea said, "I know, why don't we all go camping in Maine?"

 Yami nodded. 

"Yes," he said, "I have always wanted to taste this sea creature you call a 'lobster'."

Joey, Tristen, Mai, Serenity and Yugi all looked at each other.

"Okay," they all said.

"Anything Yugi agrees with is fine with me!" Rebecca beamed.

Tea smiled. "Great! Let's go home and pack." They were all just about to leave when Yami spoke up.

"Wait! How are we going to get the money to go there?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Don't worry," Tea said, "Remember that dance contest in the arcade a few weeks back?" Everyone nodded.

"Well, the prize was 5,000 dollars and I won!" she smirked, holding up a large wad of money." Everyone gapped at the money she held in her hand.

"Wait a sec' how can you keep all that money for 3 weeks?" Joey asked.

Tea glared at him. "What do you mean?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"He means that usually when it's you and even just 5 dollars, it quickly becomes you and no money," Tristen replied. Tea gave both of them the death glares.

Mai put a hand to her forehead.

"Idiots," she groaned. 

Tea inched toward them both but stopped and put a sweet smile on. Everyone looked confused.

"We don't have time for this. We have to pack and leave soon. We only have 2 weeks."

Yugi nodded.

"She's right. We better get moving. We'll all meet at Joey's house in 1 hour."

"What a sec', why my house?" Joey asked.

"Because you're the only one who can drive and has a car, duh," Tristen smacked the back of Joey's head. 

"Oh," he said, "I thought it was because I was the smart one."

At this, everyone sweatdropped.

At Yugi's House* 

Yugi looked over his belongings that he was going to bring with him to the trip. He smiled as he looked over at a small picture of Tea in a small picture frame. She was wearing her usual school outfit and holding her books in her arms. He sighed.

'Oh Tea, if only you knew how much I love you and how I'll do anything to have you.'

He sighed again and flopped down onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. He then checked the clock and saw he had 15 min. He dragged his 2 large suitcases down the stairs where grandpa and Yami were waiting.

"Have fun kids!" he shouted and waved. Yugi smiled and waved back. Yami smirked and waved too. Then they both made their way to Joey's house.

At Tristen's House* 

"Hmmmm, which should I pick?" Tristen asked himself. He looked over his two hula dresses and sighed. "Hmmmm…"

~Uh, we'll leave him there to think~

At Joey's House* 

"Joseph! You better hurry up and pack before the others get here!" 

"Coming mom! By the way, should I take my superman or batman toothbrush?"

~Great minds think alike? Yeah, right~ 

At Tea's House* 

"Uh, let's see, I'll get 3 pairs of flare jeans 

(1:red roses on the top 2:long enough to touch the floor 3:regular flare jeans.),

 2 pairs of skirts 

(1:red mini skirt 2:knee high baby blue silk skirt),

 4 shirts 

(1:a dark blue turtleneck 2:a red t-shirt that clung to her curves 3:a yellow shirt that revealed part of her stomach 4:A white long sleeve shirt that says "mess with me and die!" on the front)

…etc.

"Okay mom, I'm ready!" Tea said as she walked down the stairs, dragging her 2 large suitcases, small mini bag on her shoulder (pink with flowers all over), her purse and her dance bag. Her mom wondered how she could carry all that without tumbling down the stairs and break her neck.

Fluffy poked his head out from under the sofa and walked over to Tea, meowing.

"Oh, Fluffy! I forgot! You want to come too?" Tea asked. Fluffy meowed and started rubbing his body against her ankles and weaving in and out through her legs. Tea smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes," and put all her stuff down and went to get Fluffy's stuff. Her mom frowned and stopped her.

"Tea, you can't take Fluffy," she said, looking straight into her daughter's eyes.

"But mom, he wants to come! Please!" Tea asked, giving her mother the best puppy dogface. Her mom tried to look away, but opened one eye and threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Okay fine! But, he's going to be your responsibility," she wagged a finger at her. Tea smiled and nodded. 

"Don't worry, Fluffy is a good kitty, he'll behave."

Mai's House* 

"I'll take this, and this, and- oh! This and-" 

"Mai, honey! You got 10 min.!"

"Ten min.!" she gasped and quickly took anything out from her closet that could fit in her suitcases.

Rebecca's House* 

"Grandpa! I'm going!"

"Okay, but remember, if you ever get into to trouble, you know who to call."

Rebecca's face lit up. "I know, Yugi!"

Professor Hawkins sweatdropped.

"Uh, yes but call me too, okay?"

"Okay!"

Joey's House* 

Ding-Dong!

"Joey! Everyone's here!"

"Okay mom! Tell dem I'll be right dere!"

"Tea," Yami asked with concern.

She spun around to face him, "Yeah?"

"Why did you bring so much stuff?" he asked.

Tea blushed and said, "I don't know, I just need all of these." Yami nodded slowly but offered to help load them into the trunk.

"Hey Tea, what is this extra bag here for?" Yugi asked, pointing to a small bag with kitties all over it."

"That's Fluffy's bag, it has cat food, cat bowls, a pillow, Fluffy's catnip mouse and a brush."

"Oh, okay," he shrugged and loaded the rest of the stuff into Joey's mini van.

5 min. later, a very frantic looking Mai came running to them.

"OMG! I'm soooo sorry I took so long!"

"It's okay Mai, just get in the van." Joey mumbled.

"Oh thank you Joey!" she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he blushed 1000 shades of red.

When they got everything in the van, they all buckled up and took off.


	4. Demented Killer Bunnies

Back after all these months. Sorry! Please forgive me! This chapter was written in a hurry, so it might be bad. But I'm trying to get out of my writer's block and it's not going so well. Oh well! I'll think of something!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh.

**_Last Wish Chapter 4: Demented Killer Bunnies?!_**

"Guys! Come on!" Tea shouted enthusiastically as the rest of the group groaned with exhaustion. "Tea! Can we please rest?" Joey pleaded, rubbing his aching back. "Hey Mai, can you get that, right there?" he gestured to his back, pointing at the pained spot. Mai stared at him with utter disgust and turned her head.

"Fine!" Tea sat on a nearby log. Fluffy rubbed her soft furry body against Tea's leg. "Some nature walk," she muttered as she stroked Fluffy. Gratefully, Tristen plopped onto the ground and sighed. "We've been walking for hours! And all I've seen are trees, plants and small rodents!"

Mai smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Mai rolled her eyes and responded "It's a nature walk genius. What do you expect to see?"

"I don't know," he pondered that for a moment. After a few minutes he shrugged and answered. "Nature?"

Everyone fell over at his blank stare.

………………….

Night time fell quickly and soon, they were lost. "Great!" Mai threw her hands up in the air. "We're lost! How much more perfect can this day get?"

"Well-" Joey started but was cut off by a loud growl from his stomach. He looked up desperately. "Oh no! I'm hungry! Oh no! I can't go an hour without food! Oh no! What do we do?! The world is coming to an en-"

Tea slapped him before he could go on and he crashed onto the ground, eyes a pair of swirls. "_Yuuuuuuuup. Toasted hot dogs. Yuuuuup_," he slurred in a voice that sounded oddly like a bad impression of Pegasus's voice. Everyone sweatdropped. "Even unconscious he manages to think about food," Mai sighed.

"Tea?" Serenity asked quietly. "What are we going to do?"

"Hey guys!" They turned and saw Yugi, Yami and Tristen return with a strange object in their hands. "What's that?"

Joey ran up to them and snatched it out of their hands. "Food?" He turned it in his hand and tried to take a bite. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!"

Tristen took it from between his broken teeth. "No smart one, not food!" Suddenly, Joey grabbed Tristen's arm and held it up to his face. "Food?"

"Hey what are you- ooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yugi and Yami watched curiously as Tristen chased Joey all about, trying to hit him with an empty log he randomly decided to pick up. "What's with Joey?" Yami asked.

"I think Tea killed a couple million of his brain cells. Then again, he didn't have that many to begin with," Mai shrugged and turned her attention back to the strange round object in Yugi's hands. Tea, Rebecca and Serenity also crowded around.

"Do you know what it is?" Yugi shook his head. "Maybe…" he felt around the sphere and felt a slight bulge. Turning it over so that it was visible, he fingered it gently. In that instant, the sphere opened and it enveloped them in its light. Even Tristen and Joey stopped and stared at it. In less then a second, they were sent plumaging down a sea of lights.

…………………………………

"Uhhh…" Yugi groaned as he lifted his heavy eyelids. Blinking several times, he sat up and rubbed his aching eyes. They were in what seemed like a castle, but the walls were _pink_? Then he noticed the bodies laying not that far from him. "Guys!"

Soon, the others were waking up also. Only then did he realize what he was wearing. "What are we wearing?!" Rebecca shrieked. Everyone else also wondered at their strange clothes.

"These look like duel monster costumes!" Yami exclaimed in amazement. He was adorned in a Dark Magician robe, he touched the fabric curiously.

"What are you geeks doing here?" Tristen twitched slightly. Only one person can be as rude as that.

"Kaiba?" Surely enough, the CEO stepped up to them in a ridiculous Blues Eyes White Dragon costume. He was wearing a mask that made him look fierce, but his white robes were _waaayyyy_ to short for him and his bare legs were visible under them. He glared when he heard a snicker.

"What are you laughing at Wheeler?" he growled. "K-Kaiba! You're wearing a _dress_!" After that, Joey burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Kaiba growled deep in his throat. "Well, if you don't want to get out of this place, then I guess that you don't want to get back home."

Yami prepared to stand and fell due to tripping on his long velvet robe, falling on his behind. That made Joey laugh even more and Yami cleared his throat. "Ahem. So, Kaiba. You know how to get out?"

A moment's silence. "Kaiba!" Tea stood adorned in the robes of Magician of Faith, Fluffy dressed in a matching garb, standing next to her. "Tell us now!"

"Yes, I do. And I'll show you. But only if the mutt stays out of my way." That last comment made Joey stop laughing abruptly and he glared. "Watch it rich-boy."

Smiling smugly, the conceited millionaire turned and gestured the others to follow him.

…………………………………..

After walking for what seemed an hour, Kaiba finally stopped in front of a pair of large doors. He smiled and welcomed them inside. Joey stepped in first, but aware in case Kaiba decided to pull a fast one on them.

"Go ahead," Kaiba urged him on. Joey watched his smug face and cautiously walked in. When nothing happened, he started to walk more freely. "Kaiba," Yugi asked him. "How did you end up here?"

"The same way you geeks did," he replied coldly. "I found a sphere."

"Then how do you know where to go?"

"I don't."

Yugi stopped. "What? Then where did you take us?" Kaiba kept walking. "Don't know."

Joey overheard them talking and stormed over to Kaiba, all the while shouting at him. "Why you jerk! You conceited rich-boy! You-" Suddenly, the tile beneath Joey opened up and he fell inside. But when he waited for the impact, instead, he felt himself being pulled up. "Joey, are you all right?" Mai asked as they all struggled to pull him up.

Kaiba stood, stunned for a few minutes and then laughed. "Ha!" he started walking to the other side of the room, which revealed a door. "Only a _foo_l could fall for a trap as simple as tha-"

Suddenly, the floor opened up beneath him and he fell all the way to the bottom, eyes swirling about, unconscious.

"Oh geez," Tea sighed as she and Yugi went over to try to get him out.

"Uh guys?" Serenity whimpered. "Yeah?" they turned to see… demented killer bunnies looking at them menacingly!

"Nice bunnies…nice bunnies…" Tristen cooed, but only angered them more. "Tristen, they did not help," Tea gulped as they moved forward. "Guys…" she looked behind them and then in front, gently picking up Fluffy. "RRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

I know, I know. This was a really bad chapter! Well, if you want an adventure, then please say so in your review! If you want a regular camping trip, please say so! It's just that, I wrote this fic in 6th grade and then posted it up last year. That's why it's so weird. As you can see, humor is not my strong point. Anyway, I'm trying to think of ideas so please bear with me! Thanks!


	5. Plot Change: Road Trip USA!

Back after all these months. Sorry! Please forgive me! This chapter was written in a hurry, so it might be bad. But I'm trying to get out of my writer's block and it's not going so well. Oh well! I'll think of something!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh.

**_Last Wish Chapter 4: Demented Killer Bunnies!_**

"Guys! Come on!" Tea shouted enthusiastically as the rest of the group groaned with exhaustion. "Tea! Can we please rest?" Joey pleaded, rubbing his aching back. "Hey Mai, can you get that, right there?" he gestured to his back, pointing at the pained spot. Mai stared at him with utter disgust and turned her head.

"Fine!" Tea sat on a nearby log. Fluffy rubbed her soft furry body against Tea's leg. "Some nature walk," she muttered as she stroked Fluffy. Gratefully, Tristen plopped onto the ground and sighed. "We've been walking for hours! And all I've seen are trees, plants and small rodents!"

Mai smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Mai rolled her eyes and responded "It's a nature walk genius. What do you expect to see?"

"I don't know," he pondered that for a moment. After a few minutes he shrugged and answered. "Nature?"

Everyone fell over at his blank stare.

………………….

Night time fell quickly and soon, they were lost. "Great!" Mai threw her hands up in the air. "We're lost! How much more perfect can this day get?"

"Well-" Joey started but was cut off by a loud growl from his stomach. He looked up desperately. "Oh no! I'm hungry! Oh no! I can't go an hour without food! Oh no! What do we do! The world is coming to an en-"

Tea slapped him before he could go on and he crashed onto the ground, eyes a pair of swirls. "_Yuuuuuuuup. Toasted hot dogs. Yuuuuup_," he slurred in a voice that sounded oddly like a bad impression of Pegasus's voice. Everyone sweatdropped. "Even unconscious he manages to think about food," Mai sighed.

"Tea?" Serenity asked quietly. "What are we going to do?"

"Hey guys!" They turned and saw Yugi, Yami and Tristen return with a strange object in their hands. "What's that?"

Joey ran up to them and snatched it out of their hands. "Food?" He turned it in his hand and tried to take a bite. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

Tristen took it from between his broken teeth. "No smart one, not food!" Suddenly, Joey grabbed Tristen's arm and held it up to his face. "Food?"

"Hey what are you- ooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

Yugi and Yami watched curiously as Tristen chased Joey all about, trying to hit him with an empty log he randomly decided to pick up. "What's with Joey?" Yami asked.

"I think Tea killed a couple million of his brain cells. Then again, he didn't have that many to begin with," Mai shrugged and turned her attention back to the strange round object in Yugi's hands. Tea, Rebecca and Serenity also crowded around.

"Do you know what it is?" Yugi shook his head. "Maybe…" he felt around the sphere and felt a slight bulge. Turning it over so that it was visible, he fingered it gently. In that instant, the sphere opened and it enveloped them in its light. Even Tristen and Joey stopped and stared at it. In less then a second, they were sent plumaging down a sea of lights.

…………………………………

"Uhhh…" Yugi groaned as he lifted his heavy eyelids. Blinking several times, he sat up and rubbed his aching eyes. They were in what seemed like a castle, but the walls were _pink_? Then he noticed the bodies laying not that far from him. "Guys!"

Soon, the others were waking up also. Only then did he realize what he was wearing. "What are we wearing!" Rebecca shrieked. Everyone else also wondered at their strange clothes.

"These look like duel monster costumes!" Yami exclaimed in amazement. He was adorned in a Dark Magician robe, he touched the fabric curiously.

"What are you geeks doing here?" Tristen twitched slightly. Only one person can be as rude as that.

"Kaiba?" Surely enough, the CEO stepped up to them in a ridiculous Blues Eyes White Dragon costume. He was wearing a mask that made him look fierce, but his white robes were _waaayyyy_ to short for him and his bare legs were visible under them. He glared when he heard a snicker.

"What are you laughing at Wheeler?" he growled. "K-Kaiba! You're wearing a _dress_!" After that, Joey burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Kaiba growled deep in his throat. "Well, if you don't want to get out of this place, then I guess that you don't want to get back home."

Yami prepared to stand and fell due to tripping on his long velvet robe, falling on his behind. That made Joey laugh even more and Yami cleared his throat. "Ahem. So, Kaiba. You know how to get out?"

A moment's silence. "Kaiba!" Tea stood adorned in the robes of Magician of Faith, Fluffy dressed in a matching garb, standing next to her. "Tell us now!"

"Yes, I do. And I'll show you. But only if the mutt stays out of my way." That last comment made Joey stop laughing abruptly and he glared. "Watch it rich-boy."

Smiling smugly, the conceited millionaire turned and gestured the others to follow him.

…………………………………..

After walking for what seemed an hour, Kaiba finally stopped in front of a pair of large doors. He smiled and welcomed them inside. Joey stepped in first, but aware in case Kaiba decided to pull a fast one on them.

"Go ahead," Kaiba urged him on. Joey watched his smug face and cautiously walked in. When nothing happened, he started to walk more freely. "Kaiba," Yugi asked him. "How did you end up here?"

"The same way you geeks did," he replied coldly. "I found a sphere."

"Then how do you know where to go?"

"I don't."

Yugi stopped. "What? Then where did you take us?" Kaiba kept walking. "Don't know."

Joey overheard them talking and stormed over to Kaiba, all the while shouting at him. "Why you jerk! You conceited rich-boy! You-" Suddenly, the tile beneath Joey opened up and he fell inside. But when he waited for the impact, instead, he felt himself being pulled up. "Joey, are you all right?" Mai asked as they all struggled to pull him up.

Kaiba stood, stunned for a few minutes and then laughed. "Ha!" he started walking to the other side of the room, which revealed a door. "Only a _foo_l could fall for a trap as simple as tha-"

Suddenly, the floor opened up beneath him and he fell all the way to the bottom, eyes swirling about, unconscious.

"Oh geez," Tea sighed as she and Yugi went over to try to get him out.

"Uh guys?" Serenity whimpered. "Yeah?" they turned to see… demented killer bunnies looking at them menacingly!

"Nice bunnies…nice bunnies…" Tristen cooed, but only angered them more. "Tristen, they did not help," Tea gulped as they moved forward. "Guys…" she looked behind them and then in front, gently picking up Fluffy. "RRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

I know, I know. This was a really bad chapter! Well, if you want an adventure, then please say so in your review! If you want a regular camping trip, please say so! It's just that, I wrote this fic in 6th grade and then posted it up last year. That's why it's so weird. As you can see, humor is not my strong point. Anyway, I'm trying to think of ideas so please bear with me! Thanks!

Hey guys! Since its Chinese New Year, I thought that I should update my stories as a gift to you all since I get to miss school! Well, I know that this is really sudden, but we did this project in Social Studies where we had to pretend we went cross country and collected souvenirs, post cards, kept a journal and picked up tons of adventure on the way! I tried to make the last chapter fit into the plot, but you'll see what I mean. So grab your USA maps and let's go!

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

**__**

**_Change of Plot: Road Trip USA!_**

"Uhhhh…" Rubbing dexterously at her pounding headache, Tea sat up in what seemed a malleable, comfortable bed. Frowning at the sudden change of atmosphere, her eyes stared down at the chaste white sheets wrapped around her body.

"What? What happened?" Glancing about, she took in her surroundings. She was in a large blue room adorned with giant pictures of toon bunnies and tiny baby toon alligators chasing each other around the room in a never-ending frenzy. Sweat dropping at the obvious known decorator of the bizarre room, she gently lifted her legs out of the bed and prudently set her bare feet upon the floor. Stepping over the door sitting oddly slanted in comparison to the level of the floor, she shrugged it off and twisted the knob.

Immediately she was pulled into a swirling chasm of celestial colors and unfathomable images popping before her very eyes. Feeling herself being lifted off her feet, her screams seemed to drown out the ferocity of the portal; her eyes shut tightly. All at once, it stopped abruptly, as if she had suddenly gone deaf.

"Tea?" Yugi came rushing towards her and wrapped his tiny arms around her waist, nearly knocking her over at the shock.

"Yu-Yugi? Wha- what happened?" He looked up at her with questioning eyes filled to the brim and nearly over spilling with tears. A great wave of guilt washed into Tea's heart, causing her to unconsciously hold onto Yugi with all her might; kneeling down and burying her face in his soft shirt. "Yugi, I'm so glad you're all right!" The immensely overbearing feeling of confusion mixed with tearful happiness obliterated the unnoticed emptiness in the atmosphere until a voice broke through the silence.

"Tea?" Serenity's small timid voice struck through Tea's tears and made her snap her eyes open. It was only then she realized where she was. It was a nicely furnished living room with fireplaces, a round semi-circle of couches and her friends occupying the seats. Now, all of them were staring at her and Yugi with big round eyes wide in surprise.

"Whoa!" Joey joked playfully. "Slow down Yugi, you dirty playboy you!" At that blunt comment, Tea pulled away from Yugi's grasp, feeling a pain in her heart when she noticed his hurt expression.

"Um, guys," Tea asked, clearly the only one who was bewildered. "Where are we?"

"We're in Pegasus's castle," Serenity answered, looking down at her hands folded neatly on her lap. "What? How did we get here?" Tea stood and spoke in a clear frustration. "The last thing I remember is getting chased by those weird killer bunnies!"

"So, are we all nice and comfy now?" The oddly defected voice caused everyone's heads to turn to the source. "Pegasus!" Yami-Yugi shouted on reflex, immediately standing.

"Not exactly," Kaiba protested brusquely, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's just a cheap holographic image. A recording."

"Yugi-boy. Listen carefully," the expression on his face turned from scary cheerful to grim. "Hopefully you found my magic sphere and was transported to my castle. Sorry about the bunnies, they were just guards for my beloved castle-" Kaiba snorted. "Anyway, I need you to go to Florida to meet with my friend. I cannot tell you who he is, it's too risky to say too much. All I need you to do is with your friends, is to track him down, it is crucial that you do! There are very important issues to discuss with you once you arrive. Hurry! There isn't much time!"

The hologram blinked out abruptly, leaving a stunned gang to ponder over what they had just witnessed. "Okay," Tristen nodded imperceptibly. "So, are we going to go along with his crazy plan?" Everyone was silent at this. Finally, Yami-Yugi spoke up, taking leadership to this situation.

"If he needs our help, we should go."

"Tea," Mai asked while packing up her belongings into her suitcase. "Yeah?" Tea answered, just about finished with hers.

"Can you tell me how our innocent little camping trip turned to this?" Mai laughed daintily, shaking her sunshine blond head. "It's no wonder we always get dragged into something like this."

Tea shrugged nonchalantly and smiled gently at the older girl. "I love these adventures that we always go on. I think they're sort of fun!" Mai chuckled at the enthusiastic brunette. But then upon seeing her crestfallen expression, she went over to her side and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"There's another reason there, isn't it?" She smiled knowingly when Tea turned her face away. "Who is it?"

Her eyes widening at the accuracy of Mai's prediction, Tea felt a gagging mound of tears rise up to her throat. Whimpering indiscernibly, her hand raised to her face, prepared to wipe away any unnoticed tears.

"It's Yugi, isn't it?" Tea shook her head at that question, causing Mai to frown in surprise. "No? Then who?" When receiving no response, Mai's voice grew higher in astonishment. "Joey!"

Shaking her head furiously, Tea's stare burned into her folded hands. "No, he's all yours." She didn't notice the slight blush creep up to Mai's flustered cheeks. "No- no! Well, sorta. Well- hey! We're getting off topic here! So who is it!"

At this point, Tea knew that the fierce blond head would not give in to her silent treatment. Sighing in a forlorn feeling, she leaned over to whisper the name into her ear. "Oh My God! That other Yugi!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tea shushed furiously at Mai, filled with rage that she would scream out his name like that. "Mai! Don't say it so loud!"

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly. "I-"

_SLAM!_

They turned to the door as an immediate reaction to the penetrating sound. However, Tea felt suspicious and went over, peeking out the door. Her breathe caught tight in her throat as she caught Yugi running down the hall, crystal tears streaming down his flushed cheeks.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dun Dun Dun! Poor Yugi! Ohhhhhhh, now I don't know who to put Tea with! Oh! Here are two choices, either when Atemu leaves and then she falls in love with Yugi, or I'll let you guys vote!

If Yugi wins, Atemu goes back to the afterlife and finds peace. If Atemu wins, Yugi will probably end up with Rebecca while Tea will forever remember Atemu, or he stays. Either way, it's a really sweet ending, sooo… VOTE!

REVIEW PLEASE!

Healing Spirit


End file.
